Five Nights At Alfred's 2
by Epicfroggz
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt takes a job at the "new and improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! With eleven or so animatronics to handle, will he survive the night? And along the way, accidentally uncover the truth behind the missing children? (the reading of FNAA 1 is not necessarily needed, but it would be appreciated; rated T to be safe)
1. Night One

Night One

"Hello? Hello! Ciao, and welcome to your new summer job-a at the new and improved Alfred Fazhero's Pizza! Veh, I'm going to talk about some of the things you might see during your first week veh, and I'll help you get started on this new and very _exciting_ -a career path.

"Now, I want-a you to forget anything you may have heard about the old restaurant, veh. Some people still have a, ah, negative impression of the company. Uhm, veh, that old restaurant was left to rot, you know, for a bit. But I want to assure you that Fazhero Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, lots of safety veh.

"The company has spent-a pretty penny on these new animatronics here, ah, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let-a them walk around during the day! Isn't that so cool? But most importantly they're all tied into a criminal database, so they can see bad guys a mile away! It's so exciting! Really, we should be paying them to guard you, heh.

"Veh now, that being said, no new system is without its little bugs-a. You're only the second guard to work here. The first guard had complained about conditions, but was fine, veh! He's on day shift now, so hey! Lucky you! Veh.

"He-a mainly talked about how some characters move around at-a night, veh, and even tried to get to him! Obviously that is impossible, from what-a we know; you are practically working in the safest place on Earth! So while we dunno why they do this, veh working theory is that the robots do not have a 'night mode'? When it gets quiet, they try to find where all the people are, and that just-a happens to be in your office, veh. We have a temporary solution for this! There's a remotely-wound music box in the Prize Corner, so every once in a while veh, wind it up a little and you'll be good! It doesn't affect all of the animatronics but it does affect, uh, _one of them_.

"Hehe, as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution! The robots might see you as an endo-skellington without a costume and may try to stuff you in a suit, so veh, we've given you an empty Alfred head! Problem-a solved! You'll be fine with it on all the time! Just don't suffocate-a. Then, anything that wanders in will go right back out-a!

"One more thing I should mention, veh, is the design of the building. There are no doors like in our last location, but veh, at least you have a flashlight! And don't worry about the power cutting out, we have much better generator and things for you, veh! So, I think that's-a it, you should be _golden_! Remember, check the lights, wind the box, wear the head, it should be a pizza cake! Have a good shift and I'll talk tomorrow veh!"

Gilbert stretched his arms up after the message ended, yawning as he did so. As the odd Italian man said, this would be a piece of cake! While during that whole hours-long lecture the man said some alarming things, Gilbert was totally going to be fine because he was so awesome! The empty Alfred head stared back with black eyes, as if it wished to argue otherwise. The albino frowned at the severed bear head; he wasn't going to have good relations with this one now was he? Anything that opposed his awesomeness was immediately not awesome; he pretended the Alfred head rolling its eyes.

Anyways, during the lecture, Gilbert had taken the time to observe the cameras. The show stage held the smiling faces of the new and blue Toy Yao, the awkwardly transgender Toy Francis, and shiny with rosy cheeks was Alfred Fazhero himself. Their colors were vivid, with seemingly a fresh coat of paint; Gilbert knew himself that their voices were melodious and a little accented. Away from the other 'new faces of fun' was the failed attempt to create a friendly Arthur. The twitching thing had several names: Toy Arthur, Oliver, and most commonly, the Mangle. Gilbert deemed it to be very much un-awesome. There was two other sort of misfit animatronics that the albino had seen on previous visits: Balloon Boy and the Puppet. Both are quite odd to be honest; they weren't present in the previous location, but nevertheless are here now.

Upon thinking about the Puppet thing, Gilbert remembered to wind the box. Anyways, apart from the main robots were the ones in the Parts/Service camera feed which the guard had never seen before in his life. They looked like dismantled abominations compared to the shiny Toys; Gilbert hoped sincerely that those guys didn't work or moved or anything. That would just be… Completely un-awesome. And terrifying.

Gilbert rolled his eyes; those things definitely didn't move, what was he thinking? But, unfortunately a certain blue rabbit _did_ move. The night guard's heart nearly skipped a beat when Yao nonchalantly began playing his guitar in one of the party rooms. He could faintly hear the tune of the instrument from deep within the front hall. But that was alright, he thought to himself, as long as the rabbit didn't murderize him he'd be totally fine! Plus the rosy cheeks, eyelashes, and ponytail made the bunny not intimidating; maybe Gilbert should reconsider who was the transgender one. He smiled cockily to himself, laughing at his own jokes when no one else was there. The stupid Alfred head rolled its eyes at him again.

The hours went past quite slowly; the only time he nearly received a heart attack was when a beak-less, eye-less French chicken appeared in his front hallway. _Vould you like a cupcake, mon cherie?_ It said mockingly, at least in Gilbert's imagination it did. Another time Gil got a near heart attack was when that stupid Yao had the audacity to crawl into the vent and nearly made him crap his pants. As the Italian man had said though, the way to avoid them was to wear the annoying Alfred head that smelled of sweat. Sooner or later the rabbit and chicken went off their separate ways. For some reason, Toy Alfred was too shy to step off the stage; perhaps the albino's awesome was too intimidating for the shy bear. After a few more hours, Gilbert passed the test of the first night with flying colors. What the second night would bring was beyond him.

! ! ! ! !

It was a rather stressful day for the sole performer of Fredbear's Family Diner; children screaming for more, more, more! It was enough to get on his nerves. And what was up with that poor child crying just outside? Someone had to get that kid to go home, something bad could happen to him! And something bad did. In the corner of the performer's vision he could see a dark colored car pull up to the diner, a tall, robust man getting out, looking at the child curiously. Ah, the father had arrived, thought the performer. But as it happened, the man in the bear suit's steps slowed. He froze, his mind solely focused on the scene happening just outside the restaurant, the other brats' screams drowned out by the atrocity, the _blood_. With a flash of purple the tall man outside was gone, leaving only the still corpse of the crying child splattered on the sidewalk.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHAA, that was a great chapter wasn't it? It freaking was shuddup, it was awesome. I mean don't shut up, your criticism is much appreciated! :D Feel free to theorize with a review~!**


	2. Night Two

Night Two

"Veh, ciao! Ciao! See, I told you your first night wouldn't be bad! You're basically-a natural, veh! Uh, by now you probably-a saw the old bots sitting in the veh, in the back room. Those are from-a older location, we just-a use them for parts. We at first began to repair them with the new tech, but, but they were just-a so ugly, ew. And they smelled… So we just went in a veh, a new direction! Making them super-duper kid friendly! They shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do-a, the head trick should work on 'em too! Veh, I really loved those old bots actually.. Did you ever see Arthur the pirate? Wait-a, Arthur.. Oh yeah, Arthur! Uhm, Arthur was always a bit twitchy, don't think the veh, flashlight thing will work on him. If he-a activates and you see him in the hallway, just flash him! Not too much or you'll run out of batteries though~!

"Hmm, actually you might want to try flashing anyone you don't like actually, veh! They were always a bit, disoriented-a from bright lights; maybe the lights will hold them in place for a bit! Okay, one last-a thing, don't forget the music box! I never really liked that-a puppet thing, it's always… thinking, and it can just go anywhere.. Veh, I don't think the mask will work on it, so just don't forget the box. Anyway, I'm sure you'll be fine! Have a good night and chat with you tomorrow! Ciao!"

Gilbert shrugged; of course he'll be fine! The only really bad thing about that call was that those old-looking robots could _move_ apparently, which is just horrible. The guard shook his head; he'll be perfectly fine, really. He checked the cameras periodically, even if it seemed that the animatronics didn't want to move today. Though, as he wound the music box, the tablet cut to black and an ugly radio sound began grating on his ears. Ugh, what was that?! The image on the tablet returned and a white fox head stared back at him from the ceiling of the Prize Corner. The Mangle seemed to be dangling from its wires and messy parts, and Gilbert shivered because of it. He switched to a different camera, not being able to listen to the ugly static anymore.

An eerie sound rang through the halls, a very spooky, ominous sound. The Alfred head on the desk stared at Gil, as if asking, " _Now what_ "? The albino shook his head; it was just a dumb noise outside or something, not anything foreboding. He picked up the tablet and wound the box, thankful that Toy Arthur had left the Prize Corner. At least Gilbert could listen to the nice melody of the music box without being interrupted.

Though, after checking the other rooms, he then encountered the mess of a fox hanging out in the Game Area, with a missing balloons kid. The guard gulped; where did that kid go?! He wasn't on any of the cameras! He shook his head; this was already going worse than last night. A flick through the cameras, and a bright blue Yao staring quite intently at the cam startled him, but only for a second. Yao was easy, he could deal with Yao. _Wind the box, wind the box_ …

When he finally turned his attention to the hallway in front of him, the horrid dangling fox _thing_ waved hi at him. In the darkness behind it was another Arthur, a red one that resembled a pirate. "Schiesse," Gilbert cursed and flashed his torch frantically, hoping it was enough for the Arthurs to go away. His clicking was interrupted by a blaring alarm sound coming from the tablet; _dammit, the box!_ It was just one problem after another! Agh, and it was only 3 AM, he was barely halfway there..

Finally the balloon kid showed up when Gil checked the cams (he'd heard a vent noise, you see). "You need a name," the guard wondered out loud, staring curiously at the blond hair and big blue eyes of the animatronic child. "Ehh…. Peter!" It wasn't the best name, but it was awesome enough for now. Hopefully this Peter wouldn't be too much of a problem from its position in the left vent. Gilbert developed a pattern of winding the box and flashing Artie, which was quite easy if he didn't panic.

"AH!" Gil whipped on the sweaty Alfred head upon seeing an unwelcomed Toy Yao nearly about to reach his chair. The rabbit peered its face into the mask as Gilbert struggled to control his breathing. And then, just like that, it was gone. It must have retreated into the vent again or something. The albino shook his head; whatever, no dumb bunny would catch him today! Er, tonight. And so Gilbert resumed his easy pattern, hoping to have no more distractions.

At 4 AM, a certain Peter poked his head into the office, greeting with a cute hi. "AHA GET OUT!" Gilbert nearly dropped the Alfred head in his attempt to whip it on. Maybe having a fear of mannequins and animatronics wasn't very good for this job… Eventually, as Toy Yao had done, Peter retreated back into the vent. Another hour passed just as well; no animatronics on the stage and the balloons kid constantly harassing him. Though, as it was nearing 6, Gilbert had an unexpected encounter.

The rosy cheeked Toy Alfred stood in the doorway to the office, seeming shy as if asking, " _Can I come in_?" Gilbert shook his head rapidly and flashed the visiting bear with his torch, which seemed to lock him in place for a bit. The guard then returned to looking at the tablet, winding the box, unknowing of the shy bear slowly getting closer. When Gilbert looked up, Toy Alfred stood directly in front of him, head cocked to the side and robotic eyes blackened ominously. " _ARE YOU SURE I CAN'T COME IN?!_ " The bear didn't seem so shy anymore.

Gilbert whimpered, putting on the fabric Alfred head shakily. After a few tense seconds, the plastic Alfred wandered back out, just as the phone person had said yesterday. A minute or so later, the clock struck 6.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

As he'd done countless times, Arthur rushed out of his cove when his programming had told him to. Also as always, he was greeted by adorable children yelling "Hooray!" and "Yay, Arthur!" But Arthur's programming did not know what to do when an unexpected twist took place. The pirate fox waited anxiously, not noticing the tall man standing just outside the cove, smiling widely. Artie's programming would not allow him to look at the man any further, especially since there were children to entertain. Then, just outside his precious Pirate's Cove, five grey-tinged, limp-looking children lay on the ground. They did not shout or cheer, did not jump with joy or even move. Arthur did not know if they were breathing; his programming couldn't provide an explanation for the sight before him. He had not been programmed with knowledge of death.

* * *

 **And there we go, night two! A lot more exciting than night one probably~ And also that minigame is a bit of a doozy too~ Anyways, in the first FNAA, Gilbert's first night was described as atrocious, but that was how Gil told it to Luddy after the uh, accident. In reality it wasn't that bad, as said in the first chapter! Well, that's about it, see ya froggies next time!~**

 **~EpicFroggz**


End file.
